


Biographical Bloopers

by FinnMcSin



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnMcSin/pseuds/FinnMcSin
Summary: Even the most professional of podcasters can't get it right every time! Transition clips and descriptions recorded after the fact often have to be recorded several times until they're just right. For example, it took Alex Reagan ten takes just to get Doctor Strand's introduction down properly.





	Biographical Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I feel bad for Nic.

**Take One**  
“Doctor Strand is... tall. He's attractive in that way that screams arrogant asshole but in the back of your mind, you're really thinking fuckable arrogant asshole. That man's jawline could fracture diamond on impact and I'm not sure a shade has been invented yet to describe the piercing blue of his eyes. Okay yeah, Nic, let's cut this one off here.”

 **Take Two**  
“Doctor Strand is handsome in ways that could make gay women and straight men question their sexuality. It's unfortunate that his good looks are, at times, negated by the rude shit that comes out of his- I'm not mad, Nic! That one was fine if we just cut the-... ugh, okay, okay, cut it.”

 **Take Three**  
“Doctor Strand has two Ph.Ds and a body that could make most women weep. He's tall enough to loom when he's not careful of where he stands, but it never seems predatory. A perpetual wry smile is written across his face, like he knows something the rest of us can only guess at. If what they say about big hands is true-... Okay, yeah, I got it. Next.”

 **Take Four**  
“Doctor Strand was hot, but he was kind of an asshole. He seemed to have an answer for everything, which was somehow annoying and attractive. He seems like the kind of man who'd be great in bed, as long as you spent the entire night sitting on his face. Sorry, not sorry, Nic.”

 **Take Five**  
“Doctor Strand-... Right, we agreed to use the full name, sorry. Starting over.”

 **Take Six**  
“Doctor Richard Strand is a tall man, good-looking, confident in ways that most people would find obnoxious- Well they would, Nic! You weren't there! You don't know what I've been through!”

 **Take Seven**  
“Doctor Richard Strand is a tall man, good-looking, confident, with a perpetually wry smile and cool blue eyes that betray a sharp intelligence, which he uses to pummel anyone who disagrees with him in ways that would make Muhammad Ali-... no, I got it.”

 **Take Eight**  
“My producer would like me to describe Doctor Richard Strand in ways that do not provoke sexual interest or bias the listener in any way for the sake of my own opinions. Unfortunately, this is impossible and my producer would understand that if he had come with me, but instead he decided to sit in his air-conditioned office and give orders from afar because he's too good for field work these days. He's old and boring now, and PNWS is currently accepting applications for new producers. Please send your resumes to-...”

 **Take Nine**  
“I would fuck Doctor Richard Strand.”

 **Take Ten**  
“Doctor Richard Strand is a tall man, good-looking, confident, with a perpetual wry smile and cool blue eyes that betray a sharp intelligence. He's a man who doesn't like to waste words, or my time, unlike my producer: Nicodemus Silver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly beta'd by my roommate, Harbinger. She also writes fanfiction for TBTP, so you should check her work out [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger/pseuds/Harbinger)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Biographical Bloopers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330695) by [TheBigCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/pseuds/TheBigCat)




End file.
